


Solo Mission

by White_Rose_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash
Summary: Ruby is away on a mission by herself, and Weiss misses her in more ways than one.





	Solo Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with some more fluffy sin. This is my first time writing solo smut, so I'm curious as to what you guys think. I hope you enjoy!

Weiss pulled the red cloak that was wrapped around her tighter, trying to draw out more of the relaxing rose scent that covered it. It had been 3 days since Ruby had left for a mission. Alone. Weiss wasn't remotely worried about her as she knew Ruby could take care of herself, but it didn't alleviate the fact that she missed her. Luckily for Weiss, Ruby had been kind enough to leave her cloak, and Weiss relished it.The expanse of red fabric smelled strongly of Ruby, and provided much needed warmth in the cold house. Weiss shivered again at the thought, clutching the cloak closer to her, trying to keep warm. Unfortunately it wasn't even close to a replacement for her lover. With a huff she decided that a hot shower would be a good idea.

 

After grabbing some nightclothes, she hopped in, sighing in content as the hot water cascaded over her. She reached over to grab her shampoo but stopped, her mind churning. Right next to her bottle of shampoo sat Ruby's. Ruby's sweet smelling Rose shampoo that drove Weiss absolutely crazy. It really didn't take a second thought, she missed her so much. She poured out a generous amount of the substance onto her hand and worked it into her long hair, smiling to herself as the smell filled the air around her. The water was warm against her skin, and Ruby's scent filled the air. When she closed her eyes she could almost feel Ruby there, as if she was right behind her, wrapping her arms around her the way she always did, whispering softly in her ear. When her eyes opened, however, they were always met with disappointment, Ruby wasn't due to return until the next day. 

 

Feeling thoroughly cleaned, Weiss shut off the shower and quickly dried off, slipping into her well worn blue nightgown. With the shower out of the way, she was warm enough now, but a longing and loneliness still ate at her, she needed Ruby back. As she lay back down, once again wrapped in her long-time partners warm cloak, she felt a different need for her wife. They were still young, and it was no secret how intimate they were with each other. They often stayed up till the early hours of the morning on weekends, skilled touches and sounds of pleasure filling the air. It had been three days since Weiss had even seen Ruby, and she felt a need for her in-between her legs. She shuddered as she recalled how much she loved when Ruby touched her all over. The need was burning now, her legs shifting uncomfortably. Her hands began to travel down to her thigh, and she stopped herself.

 

“Am I really doing this?” She wondered aloud, a little bit of shame poisoning her desire. She imagined it was Ruby's hand teasing the inside of her thigh instead, and decided.  _ I'm definitely doing this _ she thought to herself. She hitched her nightgown up to her stomach and rubbed softly over the damp fabric of her panties. She let out a little squeak, she couldn't wait any longer. She peeled her panties down to her knees, too impatient to take them off all the way.

Finally a jolt of relief washed through her as her fingers pressed against her bare sex. She moaned softly, her fingers wasted no time in finding her clit, brushing against it and causing her to mewl.

 

“ _ Rubyy _ ” she moaned softly to herself, imagining that every stroke against her nub was Ruby's tongue instead, recalling how good the soft muscle felt against her sensitive flesh. Her fingers worked in quick, deft motions. It was nowhere near as good as when Ruby would touch her, but it was still enough to make her knees weak. The smell of roses permeated the air around Weiss, scent coming from the cloak currently wrapped around her and the shampoo made the scene in Weiss' head all too real. The way Ruby gripped her thighs as she worked her with her mouth, sending Weiss into pleased tangents of moans and pants, were mocked with her fingers now. Weiss' fingers rubbed in desperate motions over the bud of pleasure, she was so close now.

“ _ Ruubyy _ ” She moaned again, higher pitched now that her climax was so close. Again she painted the image of Ruby pleasing her in her head, her hands massaging her breasts now, mocking the way tease the peak with her fingers while they kissed passionately.

“ _ Ruby. Uhnnn _ ” Weiss moaned as her climax finally washed over her, her legs twitching in pleasure. Despite the relief that washed through her, there was still a throbbing between her legs. Nothing could quite compare to Ruby, and she found her fingers returning to her legs to try to find true relief.

 

Weiss was panting hard, having finished for the third time, and only having exhaustion to show for it. It had felt good, but mostly just filled her with more desire for Ruby's touch . She curled up inside Ruby's cloak, still feeling lonely. Her finger trailed the length her of the scar over her eye, reminding her of how much Ruby loved her too. She always took special attention to Weiss' scar, which used to be a large source of insecurity for Weiss. Ruby would always kiss it, telling her that she was beautiful no matter what. The memory made her smile, and filled her with just enough warmth to carry her to sleep.

Ruby sighed loudly as she sheathed Crescent Rose, opening the door and setting it down haphazardly. She walked into the kitchen and leaned against the wall, waiting for Weiss to look up from her scroll and notice her. Weiss looked up lazily and her eyes met with her wife's. Ruby smiled as Weiss' eyes lit up, and she ran over like a child on Christmas, jumping into her arms, and wrapping her arms around her and squeezing hard. Ruby giggled softly and wrapped her arms around Weiss while holding her up.

 

“I missed you so much” Weiss said in earnest, her head burying into Ruby's shoulder.

 

“I missed you too my little snow angel” Ruby responded with warmth. She set Weiss down and pecked her on the lips.

 

Weiss looked Ruby in the eyes and faked a pout “Hey I'm not that short anymore”

 

Ruby chuckled. “You're too cute, can I have a kiss?”

 

Weiss beamed, and all but pushed their lips together. They both moaned softly into the kiss, having been deprived of contact for so long now. Ruby bit lightly on Weiss’ lower lip, and with a soft pop they separated, resting there for a few moments, enjoying the calm moment that they could finally relish in. The kiss had relit the warmth in Weiss’ stomach, and she remembered another reason she couldn’t wait to be with Ruby again. Ruby inhaled deeply, smelling a faint aroma of roses on her skin.

“You smell good, did you use my shampoo?” Ruby asked, still distracted with Weiss’ warmth

 

She nibbled softly on Ruby’s earlobe and whispered softly. “I’m sorry, I missed spending all night with you, I couldn’t stop touching myself thinking about you last night. It helped that you were all I could smell.”

 

Ruby shuddered, the comment having a clear effect on her.

 

“I came so many times with your name on my lips...do you care to make it one more?” Weiss continued.

 

Much to Weiss’ disappointment, Ruby recovered quickly. “Mmm, is my princess horny?”

 

“Only for you Ruby, I can’t control myself around your sexy body” Weiss countered, continuing their verbal tug-of-war.

 

“I suppose I do owe you  _ something _ after 3 days” Ruby teased

 

Weiss just stared up at her with seductive, pleading eyes.

 

Ruby let out a quiet, low growl. “If looks like that keep up you’re gonna get it”

 

With a squeak from Weiss, Ruby picked her up and Weiss grabbed her rear greedily as she carried her to their bedroom. Weiss was already moaning as Ruby pushed her down onto the bed, her mouth finding Weiss’ neck, kissing it hungrily and mumbling about how good she tasted. Weiss was whimpering now, she herself didn’t realize how bad she needed this. Their clothes were all but torn off in a frenzy of desperate fingers and aroused groans and gasps. Now Ruby could attend to Weiss without restraint, her hand finding one of the soft mounds of flesh on Weiss’ chest. Weiss arched her back into the touch and mewled happily, gasping as Ruby’s finger teased the rosy bud at the top. Their mouths connected again, Ruby brushing softly over Weiss’ lips with her tongue before pushing forcefully into her mouth, licking anywhere she could reach. Weiss let out a surprised but pleased moan, and wondered if Ruby could read her mind as her fantasy was played out right in front of her. Ruby separated from Weiss’ mouth, reluctantly letting her catch her breath instead of continuing to ravage her. Ruby began to trail down Weiss’ form, the light brushes of her fingers on Ruby’s sides making her twitch in anticipation.

 

“I can’t wait to eat.You.Up.” Ruby breathed huskily. 

 

Weiss felt wet kisses being planted over her stomach, and her breaths turned into short pants as she anticipated Ruby’s actions. Ruby gave a long, teasing lick on the inside of Weiss’ thigh, and the older girl let out a loud whine.

 

“P-Please Ruby  _ Please _ ” Weiss whimpered.

 

Ruby just chuckled again “You’re so much fun when you’re desperate Weiss”

Weiss scrunched her eyes shut, trying to focus on anything besides the burning heat between her legs. Relief was sitting right there, taunting and teasing her, and she just couldn’t take it any longer. Ruby gripped her hands gently around Weiss’ thighs, lightly brushing on the inside while she finally gave her a little of what she wanted, licking over her center and getting a sample of the arousal that coated it. Weiss’ legs jerked and another strained sound left her throat.

 

“Just look at you Weiss, twitching and dripping, you must be so desperate” Ruby teased one last time

 

“ _ R-Rubyy _ ” is all Weiss could manage. Weiss was a whimpering mess and Ruby loved every second of it. 

 

She began lightly biting the inside of her thighs to tease her further. Weiss’ sex was twitching in desperation, and Ruby simply couldn’t resist any longer, she wanted to make Weiss fall apart.

Weiss cried out in sweet relief as she felt Ruby’s lips press to her center, and her warm tongue begin to caress her button. Weiss mewled and squealed, finally receiving exactly what she wanted, and Ruby wasn’t holding back any longer. Ruby lapped happily at the sensitive bud, enjoying every noise of approval that Weiss made. Every action drew a different, pleased noise from Weiss. Quick flicks drew out sharp gasps while lazy circles caused low, erotic moans of ecstasy. Occasionally she would dip devilishly below the hood of Weiss’ clit, any direct contact with the bundle of nerves causing her to squeal happily. Ruby kept making soft, happy whimpers as if  she wanted Weiss to enjoy it.

 

“ _ Yess. Yess, Ruby I’m soo close _ ” Weiss panted

 

Ruby was all too happy to oblige her. She suckled softly on the bud while continuing to push it back and forth with her tongue while humming lightly to produce an unholy amount of pleasure. Weiss hips bucked hard with one final squeal as she came. Every little movement of Ruby’s tongue as Weiss rode out her climax was electric, making her jerk and moan. Weiss whined softly as Ruby teased her overly sensitive nub, making her hips jerk in an attempt to lighten the stimulation.

Warmth and relief spread over Weiss’ whole body as Ruby showered her in soft kisses on her way back up her body. Her hands wrapped back around Weiss and she placed a few feather light kisses on her cheek and neck, waiting patiently for Weiss to return to Earth.

 

Ruby smiled as Weiss gave her a quick, thankful kiss. “Was that good enough for my princess?” Ruby asked with a light laugh. 

 

Weiss snuggled into Ruby’s arms, smiling in content. “That was better than I could have imagined.”

“Well I’m glad I could be of service” Ruby continued to tease “But unlike you I didn’t get the chance to be naughty and touch myself.”

 

Weiss blushed a little at the accusation but she knew where Ruby was headed, and she smirked slightly. “I didn’t get to give you a welcome back present yet” she whispered in Ruby’s ear with a hot breath “and since you’ve been so great so far, I’ll let you decide how many times you want to come”

 

Despite the urge to shudder at the mere thought, Ruby was still quick on her feet. “I want you to keep going until I push you away”

 

Weiss licked her lips, staring devilishly into Ruby’s eyes. “And here I thought this was supposed to be your present not mine.”

 

Ruby whimpered at Weiss’ confidence. Weiss wasted little time teasing, managing to leave a few nibbles and kisses as she trailed down Ruby’s form, giving her faintly defined abs special attention. She brushed her lips hungrily over the muscled skin, breathing hotly over it between soft bites that made Ruby squirm. Finally she reached her goal, staring at Ruby’s moist folds like a three course meal.

Ruby threw her head back as Weiss’ tongue met her center. “ _ Oh Weisss _ ”

Weiss greedily teased and tested against the soft flesh, ignoring the soft pleas and whimpers from the younger girl.

 

“P-Please Weiss don’t tease, it’s not fair.” Ruby whined

 

As much fun as Weiss was having, she knew Ruby was right. She gently pressed her tongue to the underside of Ruby’s clit, and fell in love with the squeak that it caused. Ruby tried to hold out, she really did, but Weiss was just too good. She knew every weak spot that Ruby held, and with the addition of two fingers slowly working inside of her, she lost it.

 

“ _ Weiss, babe, I’m cumming _ ” Ruby managed to get out in-between moans. 

 

Weiss would have smiled if she wasn’t so busy making sure that Ruby was clutching the pillow in pleasure. As Ruby requested, Weiss kept going, determined to throw her over the edge again. Ruby let out a set of absolutely sinful moans as she came a second time only seconds after her first climax ended. Weiss felt soft hands grip on her head, gently pushing her away, Ruby becoming too sensitive for any more. Weiss finished Ruby’s second finish with soft kisses on her thighs, enjoying the way Ruby softly muttered her name in appreciation.

When Weiss could sense that Ruby was finished, she pulled herself back up to meet Ruby’s face, kissing her softly. Ruby could taste herself on Weiss’ lips, but she couldn’t find a reason to mind. 

Ruby pulled Weiss over to her side, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist and nuzzling into her neck. “I’m so happy to be back Weiss, I can’t believe how much I need you. Next time I’m taking you with me no matter what.”

 

Weiss chuckled quietly “and you’ll do all sorts of naughty things to me at night?”

 

Ruby nipped at her ear lightheartedly “You know it princess”

 

Weiss smiled, she was glad that she would never have to miss Ruby ever again.

 

“Tomorrow is just our day Weiss, I’m not going anywhere. We can cuddle all day if you want.” Ruby whispered in her ear. 

 

Weiss shifted further into Ruby’s arms. “You’re the best Ruby” painting a small smile on the younger girl's face that lasted until they both fell asleep in relief and exhaustion. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Giant shoutout to byepolarbear who helped me greatly with this story. Some of the lines and ideas in this were directly from him, and this fic is infinitely better because of it. Give his story CrossRoads a look if you haven't already. Thanks!


End file.
